


Rent Boy

by Gay_Bieber



Series: Rent Boy [1]
Category: Chasing Cameron (TV), Justin Bieber (Musician), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hooker, M/M, Prostitution, Rent Boy, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Bieber/pseuds/Gay_Bieber
Summary: Ryan has one of the best jobs in the world. He’s a high class hooker and works for some of the most powerful male celebrities in the world, his personal favorite, Justin Bieber.





	1. Chapter 1

My Names Ryan, I’m 20 years old and I’m a high class escort. The Men I tend to deal with are mainly celebrities. One of my Main clients and definitely one of my favorites is Justin Bieber. I’ve been working for Justin for quite a few years now, ever since his comeback and every time he visits the UK. I’m booked to service him for his entire visit.

During the Purpose Tour I’m escorted back stage and hes there waiting, shirtless. He walks over to me, kisses me gently running his tongue across my lips until I give him access to my mouth and then he massages his tongue against mine. After we kiss for a little while to whispers

“You know what to do” and boy do I.

I kiss my way across his beautifully smooth chest and run my tongue against the fine hairs in the middle of his chest, then i find his right nipple and latch onto it with my mouth gently sucking and biting down making his moan softly. I pay a little attention to his other nipple this time biting harder as I know he loves pain during sex. Then I make my way down his stomach licking across the ‘son of god’ I giggle to myself.

“what are you giggling for bitch” he scoffs

“Not very religious now are you bible boy” I tease

He grabs me by my hair pulling me up, he pulls it so hard tears start to form at my eyes.

“Its about time Daddy showed you a little respect” He slaps me down and drags me over to the couch and places me on his lap.

I can feel his hard dick against me. He shoves my Calvin Klein’s over my ass. I cant help be moan in excitement.

“Suck a fucking little whore” he says whilst running his large hands over my ass and I know whats coming he smacks down, hard making my ass tingle. He smacks down again even harder.

“You gonna be a good boy?”

“Yes Daddy, I;m sorry.”

“Good now do what I’m paying you to do” He pushes me off him and places his arms behind his head, displaying his masculine hairy armpits.

I can’t help myself I dive straight in and start running my tongue over his right pit. He tastes of pure man, feeling those soft hairs against my tongue make my hard dick leak pre cum all over my Calvins.

“Fuck yeah bitch, lick me clean” 

I start to kiss and lick down his beautifully sculpted body, kissing each abdominal muscle and then I get to his hairy stomach. He hasn’t shaved in while thank god. I start licking down the hairs leading to his pubes, I pull his underwear down having a good feel of his big ass in the process and then I see it, his rock hard thick dick with a thick patch of hair at the base.

I start licking his big hairy balls taking one in my mouth and he lets out a sexy moan.

“fuck yeah bitch, suck on my balls” He grabs me by my head and starts pulling my hair.

I take one of his balls in my mouth and suck gently until it pops out. I lick all the way up his dick feeling the veins against my tongue until I reach the head. I grab his dick and place it in my mouth sucking gently on the head. He moans leaking pre cum all over my tongue. He tastes so sweet, I moan at the taste. Then I start bobbing up and down. Justin grabs me by the head and starts thrusting into my mouth.

“Thats right bitch, take Daddies dick” He says, making me choke on his thick rod.

He pulls it out of my mouth and slaps it against me cheek making me quiver.

“Play with daddies nipples while you suck me off”

I do as I’m told I begin tugging on his nipples and take him back in my mouth swirling my tongue against the head of his dick tasting more pre-cum. I know He’s close, I can feel his head swelling.

“Fuck bitch I’m close, I’m close” He moans

I tug on his nipples and start sucking him harder using one hard to tug his dick up and down.

“You want this cum bitch?”

“Please daddy I want it so much”

“Where you want it?”

“All over my face daddy, please” and i start sucking again, moving up n down even faster.

“Fuck yeah you’ve been a good boy, you deserve a treat.” Then he pulls me off his dick and starts wanking himself off holding my face near the tip.

“Daddy’s close, he close, fuck I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum” 

And thats when it starts. Ropes and ropes of thick white glossy cum starts to decorate my face. Justin sounds so hot and loud when he cums, its almost like he wants the entire world to know he’s cumming.

He starts breathing heavily, hes finished cumming.

“god you’re good” he whimpers.

I giggle to myself and start feeling his gorgeous body.

“You look so good covered in my cum” Then he reaches for his phone. “smile for daddy babe”

He takes a picture of me with my face covered in his cum, I’ve never felt so hot before in my entire life. The he gathers some of the cum off my face and guides his cum covered fingers to my mouth feeding me his hot warm delicious cum.

“How does daddy taste?” Justin asks

“sweet as usual, wanna taste?” I use my fingers to grab the last bit of cum on my face and guide my fingers to his mouth. He smiles and starts sucking on my fingers. Then he pulls me up and kisses me, feeding me his cum both of us swirling it around each others mouths.

“That was great baby, you always know how to loosen me up before a show”

“well how about after the show you can loosen me up? I ask cheekily

“sure babe, I’ll give that ass a good seeing too” He kisses me softly. “Now why don’t you head back to the hotel and I’ll see you after the show?”

“Sure, babe”

I leaving the room with a huge smile on my face, You should never become emotionally involved with clients but theres just something about Justin Bieber that always makes me fall.


	2. Chapter 2

“Next time you sick his dick can you do it a little quieter please?” I turned around and saw Scooter, Justin’s Manager

“Excuse me?” I replied. Scooter has kinda always acted like a dick around me.

“You guys are so loud I thought you were meant to be discreet?’

“It’s not my fault he’s loud when he cums”

“Don’t be so disgusting, just try and be a little quieter next time, we don’t need the entire world knowing he loves getting off with men” He’s closer to me now, almost too close.

“Yes Sir” I say, making sure not to look him in the eye. The guy always gives me the creeps.

“Good boy, the cars waiting outside for you” he gestures for me to walk away. As I head to the door he smacks my ass.

“Slut” he murmurs and he heads into Justin’s dressing room.

I never understood why Scooter had such a problem with me. Is it because he’s jealous? Or is it because he doesn’t like the thought of his super start client fooling around with boys. Either way I didn’t care.

When I get back to the hotel room I start getting myself ready for Justin. I start by shaving by shaving my chest making sure I keep my hairy trail. Justin prefers me smooth but always mentions how my trail turns him on. I finger myself open so I’m ready to take his hard dick as soon he gets back.

It’s 2AM when Justin finally arrives back. He’s never usually this late, he usually gets back as soon as he’s left the arena. He’s comes straight over to me and kisses me. He tastes of smoke and alcohol.

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late went for a few beers with some of the dancers after the show” he tried kissing me again but I move my face away.

“And you didn’t think to tell me? I’ve been so bored” I say. He could have at least called me.

“Don’t be a bitch about it, you’re not my boyfriend I don’t have to tell you shit”

“It just would have been nice to know that’s all”

“I’m paying you for the entire week I’m here, which means I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready, I don’t have to explain myself to you” He walks to the mini bar and gets a bottle of beer.

“There’s no need to get so angry I’m just saying -” he doesn’t give me time to finish.

“Know your place, I’m paying you for sex” He takes a swig of beer and starts walking to me slowly. “Now get on your knees and get me off or I’ll find another guy who can”

“Yes Daddy” I say sinking to my knees. Even though he’s acting like a complete douche he’s turning me on so much.

“Good boy” he says swigging on his beer.

I pull his sweats and calvins down to reveal his thick cock, even half hard it’s so big. I take his heavy dick in my mouth and start sucking. I bob up and down slowly, taking my time to enjoy his dick growing harder in my mouth. He starts leaking almost instantly the salty taste of his pre cum hits my tongue and I can’t help but moan.

He takes his dick out of my mouth and popes beer over his dick. “Suck it clean baby”

I do as I’m told, I start sucking the beer clean off his dick. I bring my hands to caress his large ass as I bob up and down.

“Stand up” he commands. I do as I’m told. When I’m stood he drinks some beer and kisses me. He shoves his tongue deep in my throat using his tongue to swirl the beer around our mouths.

He lies down on the bed and places to beer bottle on the night stand. “Service Daddy bitch” he commands and I do as I’m told.

I sit on top of his crotch and lift his vest over his head to finally reveal his perfectly defined torso. I go to latch onto a nipple but he stops me. He grabs the beer and pores it over his body.

“Lick Daddy clean” I don’t need telling twice. I run my tongue across his chest gathering up the beer in my mouth. I find his nipple and suck down hard. He hisses and grabs my hair pulling it hard and shoving my face harder into his chest.

I lift his arm up to reveal his hairy armpits and I lick from his nipple to his pits and start playing with the hairs with my tongue sucking his musky sweat from his underarms.

“Dirty scank” he calls me with a cocky smirk on his face “you like daddy’s pits yeah?”

“Love them Daddy” he grabs me and pushes me into the bed pinning my down. He starts grinding his hard dick against my own. I moan in ecstasy, I need him inside me, it’s been too long.

“Let’s see if you’ve been a good boy” he says and places his fingers against me wet hole teasing me. “Fucking whore, got yourself ready for me? You love cock don’t you?”

“Yes Daddy, please fuck me?” He slaps me hard and grabs my hair bringing his face down to mine.

“I told you I’ll fuck you when I’m good and ready” he screams in my face.

He starts kissing me softly massaging his tongue against mine. He starts teasing my hole with his fingers again and gently places one of his long fingers inside me. I moan into his mouth.

“That’s it baby” he smiles cockily “moan for daddy” then he kisses me again but this time shoves two fingers inside me moving them in and out roughly.

I’m in complete ecstasy, having this beautiful man on top of me, kissing me and fingering my hole makes my cock leak.

“You ready for daddy’s dick babe” he asks.

“Yes Daddy I’m ready, please fuck me” I beg. He kisses me once more and lines himself up against my hole.

He teases me rubbing the wet head against my hole. He leans over and grabs a condom and some lube from the drawer. The anticipation is killing me, i need his thick rod inside me now. 

When he’s finally finished putting on the condom and lubing up his dick he presses the head of his dick against my hole. I squeal in pain, he’s so thick.

“Good boy” he praises me “so good taking Daddy’s dick”

I power through the pain, knowing that as soon as i adjust his big dick will feel amazing. He eases in slowly, stretching my hole.

“You’re so tight” he breathes “who knew such a whore would still be so tight”

Pretty soon he bottoms out and i can feel his hair bush against my ass. He still, giving me time to adjust.

“Tell me when you’re ready baby” He says, and then he kisses me softly. Thats the thing about Justin, he can be so dominant and cocky but deep down I know he’s a sweet heart.

“I’m ready Justin, fuck me” He pulls out slowly and shoves back in. I scream out, such an intense feeling of pain but immense pleasure. Then he really starts fucking me, pounding away at my ass.

“Yeah bitch, you like daddy’s cock” he breathes

“I fucking love it daddy, harder” and boy does he fuck me harder. He thrusts into me, faster and faster making me scream uncontrollably hitting my spot over and over causing my rock hard dick to leak over both our stomachs.

“Turn over” he says before pulling out quickly making me gasp. I turn over onto my front and he lifts my ass in the air giving my left cheek a hard smack causing me to moan.

“fucking slut” he smacks again “you love it don’t you” and again “fucking” smack “dirty” smack “whore “smack. Then he pushes his dick back inside me. I feel so spaced out, he starts fucking me harder than hes ever fucked before. 

“Who owns this ass?” he asks

“you daddy” I reply

“Thats right, only me right”

“Only you daddy, fuck my ass”

“Only me, only me, only me” he rasps fucking harder and harder, i can tell hes close, i can feel this dick growing thicker inside me. “fuck I’m gonna cum” He pulls out slowly and rips the condom off his dick. I can hear the filthy sound of his dick as he tugs on himself chasing his release.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum baby, where do you want it?” 

“In my mouth daddy” I reply, exhausted from the fucking. 

“Then come here bitch” he rasps. I gather my energy and make my way to his dick, placing my mouth over the thick head as he jerks himself off.

“fuck yeah I’m cumming, I’m cumming” and then he cums, entering his release in my mouth of what seems like buckets worth of cum.

“Show me” he demands. I put on a show for him, displaying a pool of his cum gathered in the middle of my tonuge, some of it dripping down my mouth.

“swallow” he commands, using one hand to caress my face. I dont need telling twice, i swallow his hot sweet cum. I never get bored of his taste.

“You’ve been such a good boy, god boys get a treat” He pushes me on my back and puts my dick straight in his mouth to my shock. I’ve been seeing Justin for a year now and only a hand full of times has he sucked my cock. I’m in pure ecstasy. His plum full lips were made for sucking cock. I’m so turned on I wont last much longer.

“Justin, I’m gonna cum soon” This seems to splurge him on more. he sucks harder and tugs faster.”fuck I’m gonna cum” He slips my cock out of his mouth but continues to jerk me off. Lifting his arms to flash his sweaty hairy armpits.

“Come on baby, cum over my pits” he orders and thats all I need. He points my dick up to his pits and I lose it. I’m cuming, decoration his hot, sweating, hairy masculine pits with my cum, screaming in pleasure.

“Yeah thats right babe, good boy” As soon as i’m finished cuming his bring his cum covered pits to my face. 

“theres your treat babe, lick daddy’s cum covered pits clean” and fuck he tastes good. the taste of my tangy cum with his sweat taste so amazing. I make sure to get my cum off every strand of hair.

When I’m finished he gathers the quilt and cuddles up next to me, placing my head on his chest.

“Fuck you wear me out” he giggles.

“same, you ruin me” I reply

“I could get used to ruining you Ryan” He leans down and kisses me gently. I know I’m starting to develop feeling for him but, I can’t help it, he’s such a beautiful man with a warm heart and its truly the best sex I’ve ever had. But I need to remember my place, he’s paying for me. I’m the escort, he’s the client and that’s all I’ll ever be.


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Justin are woken up by the sound of his alarm. I’m so groggy from what seems like the best sleep of my life. Justin stirs behind me, his strong arms wrapped around me, he starts stroking my toned stomach.

‘Morning’ he says leaning over me to turn his alarm off.

‘Morning Beautiful" I say, turning round to kiss him.

“Mmm” he moans into my mouth. “We don’t have much time babe, I’ve got to get the jet over to Birmingham.

I don’t care, I just kiss him. Feeling his soft plump lips against mine. He always takes the jet and I have to take the car with the rest of the crew. Scooter thinks it would be too risky for us to be seen together.

“Babe, I’ve gotta get a shower” I don’t care, i move my hand down and feel his morning wood.

“So? Fuck me in the shower, we can learn how to multi task” he giggles into my mouth.

“Dirty whore, always begging for dick aren’t you?’ He says trailing his hand down my back and over my ass. That’s when he starts teasing my hole with his finger.

"Fuck” I moan. He’s so good with his hands

“You’re not too sore are you baby?” He asks

“No, i’m good” I say, I’m desperate for him. That’s all he needs for him to slip a finger inside my used hole.

I groan in complete ecstasy, I’m still lose from his thick rod from the night before. I can’t wait to be filled again.

“God you’re so hot” he says. Kissing and biting down on my neck. I moan loud. He keeps fucking my hole with his finger, hitting my spot each time causing me to leak pre cum. He slips a second finger inside me.

“Look at how lose you are, guess you are a whore” god the dirty talk could make me cum instantly, he’s so hot.

“Fuck me daddy” I beg, I need his dick inside me, now.

“Get in that shower baby, I’m gonna cum all over you before I set off” he slips his fingers out of me.

I head to the bathroom and get in the shower. I’m in there for what seems like a decade, I can hear him arguing with someone on the phone. He finally joins me in the bath room

“Everything ok?” I ask He doesn’t answer, he just pushes me against the wall and kisses me.

The warm water trailing down our bodies, emphasising his toned physique and hairy trail.

“Turn around” he commands. I turn around like a good boy groaning in ecstasy.

I expect him to start fucking me but instead, without warning he sinks to his knees, pushes my cheeks apart and shoves his large wet tongue in my hole

I scream out loud, fuck his tongue feels so good I can’t stop moaning. He licks against my hole pulling away just to spit on it. He shoves his spit inside my hole with his fingers.

“Fuck you have a beautiful hole” he compliments. “Such a big ass” he says smacking down on my cheek. He wastes no more time, he shoves a finger inside me and starts licking around my hole.

“Fuck, don’t stop? Don’t stop” I moan

“You ready for this dick yet bitch?” He asks, his finger still playing with my hole.

“Yes daddy, please fuck me” I can’t take it anymore I need to be filmed.

He gets back up and teases my hole with the thick head of his dick. Without warning his shoves the head inside me. I can’t help but scream out. His dick feels so good.

“Fuck yourself on my dick bitch” i do as daddy commands and fuck myself on that thick rod.

“Fuck daddy, your dick feels so good inside me” I moan.

He spanks me, hard making me scream

“That’s right Bitch” smack “ scream for daddy” Then he grabs my ass and starts Fucking me, hard. It hurts but I don’t even care. Being dominated by this hot man ruins me.

"Fucking take it you fucking cunt” he says causing me to moan more. He grabs my hair and pulls it hard. forcing my head back.

“That’s it daddy fuck me, fuck me like you can’t fuck a pussy”

He stills and groans filling my ass with his seed. I can feel pulse after pulse of his hot cum entering me.

“Shit” I say “we forgot the condom” Thats one very important rule with the agency, condoms always.

“I don’t give a shit bitch, I want you to feel my cum inside you all day” he kisses me with his dick still inside me.

Shit, this is against the rules, if the agency found out about this I’d be cut off.

He slips out of me smacking my ass in the process.

“Get to your own room” he commands “I need a shower” he says.

“Yes sir” I say he doesn’t even look at me, just begins washing himself, watching the water trail down his body over his purt large ass doesn’t help my sexual frustration.

Still wet, I get changed and head to my room. I can’t want to get there and jerk myself off.

When I get back to my room I notice a few missed calls from my manager. I call her back.

“Hello” said Maria, the head of the agency

“Hey Maria it’s Ryan I have a missed call”

“Oh hello darling, how’s the week with the pop star going?” She asks

“Can’t complain the sex is good”

“Good honey, I’m only ringing to book you in next week with Mr Beckham again”

Ahh David Beckham, I’ve been seeing David on and off since I started working for Maria, he was my first client and very good.

“Brilliant, when for?” I’m excited I haven’t worked with David for quite a while.

“I’ll email the detail over to you darling, it’s only for the night so you won’t need to go with him to any events, just sex, I have to dash darling enjoy the rest of your week”

“Thanks Maria, bye” she hangs up. I might not have the best job in the world but I love money and I love sex, and I get to do it with the most glamorous men.

“David Beckham Ey? You do get around” says a voice from inside my room. I scream, turn around and there’s Scooter.

“Fucking hell Scooter you scared me” fucking idiot, what is he playing at?

“I need to speak with you” he says walking over to me. He chucks something at me, it’s a load of rolled up £20 notes.

“What’s this for?” I ask

“Depends, how much will that get me?” He asks running his finger over my cheek.

“What do you mean?” I ask in shock.

“Come on you’re not a simpleton, how much will that get me?”

“Scooter if you want my services you have to do it properly and contact the agency”

“Bull shit” he says grabbing my ass “I want you, and I want you now”

“What about Justin?”

“He doesn’t care, you’re a hooker, you’re just another mouth to him” that breaks my heart a little, but I know it’s true. Fuck it, he’s not the most disgusting man I’ve been with and it gets me a little more money.

“This will get you my mouth, nothing else” I say. He grabs my face and kisses me roughly. His beard scratches against my face. I muster everything in me to kiss the creep back. I’ve kissed worse in my early years.

“Good, now get on your knees” he commands. I do as I’m told.

I lift his sweatshirt up to reveal a soft hairy stomach. In contrast to Justin’s toned smooth physique. I pull his sweat pants and underwear down to reveal a fat half hard cock with a thick patch of hair at the base. Guess Scooter has never heard of trimming before.

I waste no time and take his dick into my mouth straight away tasting manly musk. He starts to leak on my tongue instantly, thickening in my mouth.

“God you’re good” Scooter says grabbing my head. He starts fucking my mouth making me choke on his dick.

He pulls out of my mouth and slaps my face with his dick. I grab his dick and swirl my tongue against his huge head.

“Yeah keep doing that” he groans “you’re so much better than my wife” the disgusting pig.

I start jerking his cock faster and suck harder. Moaning around his dick. I’m a very good actor.

“Fuck slow down I’m gonna cum” yeah like I’m gonna slow down. I can’t feel the head of his dick thickening in my mouth. “Fuck I’m gonna cum” I try to pull off but there’s no time he grabs my head and forces his dick down my throat. And he starts to cum.

“Fucking swallow it whore” he groans Cumming buckets worth of cum. I try and swallow as much as I can but I start choking and that’s when he lets me go. Some of his cum drips out of my mouth and onto my face.

“That was great, maybe make it a weekly appointment huh?” He says pulling his pants up.

“Sure that would be great” i say standing up that’s when Scooter turns me round and bends me over.

“Scooter what the fuck are you doing?” He pulls my pants down over my ass and shoves a finger in my hole.

“Next time, I’m getting your hole” he says pushing me on the bed. I turn around and he stares at his finger covered in Justin’s cum from earlier.

“Cum slut” he laughs sucking Justin’s cum off his finger. “My boy still tastes good” he leaves my hotel room giggling.

Fucking disgusting pig, what did he mean by 'my boy still tastes good’ I block it out of my mind and head into the bathroom to wash Justin’s and Scooters cum off me. Guess I am a slut.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since my altercation with scooter. Luckily the creep hasn’t requested by services again to I hope it’s a one off. Although everyone and then he’ll smack my ass when no ones looking.

Even though Justin has been performing almost every night it hasn’t stopped us from fucking. The man is a beast.

Although this day he’s been very distant. I woke up in the hotel room to find he had already left which I found confusing since Justin loves morning sex. I’m not even required to suck him off before his show like I’m supposed too. Instead I’m ordered to wait in the hotel room till the show has finished.

It had been an hour after the show and Justin still hadn’t arrived back at the room. I call one of the dancers on tour to find out where he is. They tell me he went straight to the gym. I’ve been working with this guy long enough to know that when he works out at night he has a problem.

In just my baggy vest and sport shorts I throw on a dressing gown and head to the hotel gym. When I get there I’m greeted by Alfonzo a member of his security team.

“Hey Al, has he been in there all night? I ask.

“Yeah, poor kids burning off some serious energy” I need to speak to him and find out what’s troubling him.

“Mind if I go in?” I plead.

“Sure” he says. “But he didn’t appreciate scooter trying to talk him down”

Yeah well I’m not that creep. I make my way into the gym and then I see him. Sat down lifting weights. His bicep building as he grunts lifting up and down. He’s wearing a baggy vest, clinging to him from the swear and sport shorts. He hasn’t noticed me enter.

“Hey babe” I say. Nothing, he carries on lifting the weight “what’s wrong?” He slams the weight down making me jump. He gets up laughing sarcastically walking to the bench press.

“Those bastards, want me to go on tour for another year” he lays down and starts lifting. Flashing his soaking wet hairy pits. The smell of his sweat is intoxicating.

“Whys that a bad thing? You get the travel the world more, see your fans and perform”

He puts the weight back in frustration and sits up lifting his vest up to wipe sweat off his forehead flashing his perfectly defined sweaty stomach. The sweat causing his hairy trail to stand out even more.

“You don’t get it, I’m exhausted, it’s been none stop for years, I need a break. I hate the person I become on tour. I become this spoilt dick constantly tired and uninspired. I love performing and seeing my fans I do but, it just gets hard you know?” I walk over to him and get on my knees to his level stroking his thighs.

“Hey, you are extraordinary. You’re going on tour because you bring so many people happiness. You have a beautiful voice, be happy you’re sharing it with the world. Your worked so hard on your album, make your fans listen to every word you’ve written. Show them why they love you just as much as I do” it breaks my heart seeing my gorgeous man broken like this.

“You love me huh?” He says with a smirk

“Shit, you know what I mean not love love-” I don’t have time to finish my embarrassing rant, he just kisses me.

“You’re sweet” he kisses me again caressing my lips with his tongue. I grant him entrance. Our tongues starts massaging against each other. “You always find a way to cheer me up”

“You want me to cheer you up another way too?” I start feeling his soft dick in my hand feeling it grow harder with each touch.

“You’re such a naughty boy” he growls and kisses me, hard taking my bottom lip in his mouth and biting it. I lift the sweat vest from his body and toss it to one side. I lift his arm up and dive straight into his hairy, sweaty pit licking it clean.

“God you love it don’t you?” He frowns grabbing my head and shoving it into his pit more. He moves my head to his nipple then. I take the soft bud into my mouth and gently bite down causing him to hiss.

Then I lick down his sweating body tasting pure manly musk. I kiss down his soft yet toned stomach taking my time when I get to his trail. Licking up and down feeling the fine hairs against my tongue.

“Fuck yeah” he growls. “Suck daddy off” I don’t need telling twice. I pull his shorts down and waste no time. I take him into my mouth straight away. Bobbing up and down. Stoping at his large mushroom head and sucking the pre cum out of him. He moans in ecstasy and so do it. I suck until his dick pops out of my mouth and then I pay attention to his thick hairy balls.

“Jesus” he lies back. His body spasming as I suck his big balls “fuck you’re good”

I take his dick back into my mouth and bob up n down. I can feel his dick thickening in my mouth. He’s close. He pulls my head off his dick and slaps my face with it.

He stands up bringing me with him, grabs underneath my ass and lifts me up. I squeal wrapping my legs around his waste. My man is so strong. He starts kissing me carrying me across the room and laying me down across a table.

Justin then lifts off my vest exposing my body. He takes a wif of my vest and tosses it aside. Then he just looks and stares at me, glazing all the way over my body.

“What?” I ask he just giggles and leans down taking one of my rock hard nipples in his mouth. He starts biting viciously making me scream in complete ecstasy knowing I have sensitive nipples.

“You’re so Fucking beautiful” he mutters against my chest. Then moves to my dick. Shoving my shorts off and tossing them. There I am laid out naked and exposed in the middle of a gym. I’ve never felt so hot.

He heads straight for my dick and starts sucking me. His huge lips look so hot around my dick. He holds me at the base and starts bobbing up and down, but stoping at the head of my suck to gently suck. He glances up at me and we stare at each other so intensely. He’s so good at sucking dick, he knows exactly what to do with that big tongue.

He stops sucking me and comes straight back up to kiss me.

“Are you prepped babe?” He asks. I nod, I always have to prep for Justin, he’s so impatient. “Whore” he says pressing a finger against my lubed up hole.

“I’m gonna fucking ruin you” and with that he shoves 2 fingers inside me making me moan. “That’s it baby, moan for daddy”

I’ve never felt more hot in that moment. Spread out in the middle of a gym with Justin Bieber fingering me.

“Please daddy” I whine “fuck me”

He removes his fingers and places the head of his dick against my hole and presses on slowly. He enters me inch by inch relishing in my face and moans as he enters me. Pretty soon all of him is inside me and I can feel his hairy bush against my hole.

Then he starts fucking me, hard causing me to moan at the immense pain and pleasure. He smiles down at me with that cocky look on his face. He thrusts become more erratic causing me to scream.

“Fucking take it slut, you love being filed don’t you?’ Sweat begins to appear over his body as he fucks me, he’s looks stunning. He hits my prostate each time causing my dick to leak all over my stomach.

"You’re disgusting, letting all those men fuck you for money” fuck he’s never been this into sex before.

“You might be a whore but only one man owns this hole” he growls and bends down to kiss me in a passionate kiss. Our tongues fight against each other. He breaks away from the kiss keeping our foreheads together.

“Who owns this hole?” He asks continuing to fuck me.

“Justin Bieber” I cry. I’m so close. I can feel my dick spasming and he hasn’t even touched my dick. It’s such a strange feeling.

“Scream my name” he says lifting up to look at my sweaty unravelled body as he fucks me. He grabs my dick and starts tugging it.

“JUSTIN BIBER!” I scream and then I cum. He works me through my orgasm continuing to fuck me. The first shoot lands on my chest and then all the way down my body. I literally cover myself in cum.

He bends down to lick cum off my chest. He bring it to my mouth and we start kissing. The pair of us sharing my cum.

Then he starts fucking me again chasing his own orgasm. I scream spent our and rest my hands against his firm ass. It’s just pure muscle. I can feel the corse hairs from his ass hole against me hands and I can’t resist. I bring a finger to my mouth and lube it up all as he’s chasing his release.

I feel between his cheeks and feel the hairs by his arse hole. I press my spit covered finger against his hole and press inside.

He looks at me in pure shock, stills and cums deep inside me completely unexpected. He moans so loud a continuous moan I’ve never heard before. I can feel his cum decorate the inside of my hole. He flops down on me then completely spent both of us breath heavily. I bring my hand up to caress his hair but he jerks away. He lifts up and pull his dick out fast causing me to wince.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, he looks furious. He pulls his shorts back up and grabs me by my throat almost choking me. He brings his face down to mine.

“You ever, ever touch me there like that again and you’re fired, got that?” I nod.

“YOU GOT THAT?” He screams in my face.

“Yes Sir” I reply. He lifts off me and storms out of the gym. I lie there naked. Justin’s Cum inside my hole and my own cum across my torso. I can’t help but be confused. Justin had one of the most intense orgasms he’s had since we’ve been working together. Why didn’t he like his hole being touched?


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn’t get my altercation with Justin out of my head. Why did he freak out when I started fingering his ass? I mean I’ve never seen him cum so hard before. Oh well, he’s a pretty private dude so I guess I’ll never know.

I slept in my own room last night, the first time in a while I’ve not slept next to Justin, I missed him. Tonight was my last night with Justin and I always feel a little sad when I’m leaving him. The sex is amazing and I get to travel all around the UK with him.

I’ve just finished getting ready for the day when I hear someone coming into my room.It’s Scooter, great what does he want?

“You’re supposed to knock you know Scooter” Fucking idiot.

“Bitch I paid for this room I’ll do what the fuck I want” I don’t see why he has to be such an ass hole.

“How can i help you Scooter?” I want this ass hole out of my room as soon as possible.

“I just got off the phone with your pimp, £50,000 should be in your account by the end of next week” Scooter always has a way of reminding me I’m a rent boy, and I think he takes pleasure in that.

“Brilliant, and lets not forget the couple of hundred you owe me for the fuck I’ve given you” If this ass hole thinks he’s getting out of paying me he’s sadly mistaken.

“What happened between you and Justin last night?” Fuck! How did he know? Fuck it I’m just gonna bullshit my way out of it.

“What do you mean?” He walks even closer to me, our faces inches apart.

“He’s in an awful mood this morning, and the guards told me they heard shouting from the gym, what happened?” He brings his hand to my dick and starts massaging it, making me hard.

“He’s just upset about being on tour longer, that’s all” I hate that my body has failed me and I’m getting hard over this fucker. Scooter kisses me hard then shoving his wet tongue in my mouth. He pulls away and starts unbuttoning my jeans.

“And that’s all?” He says pulling my jeans down over my ass.

“Yeah, that’s all” knowing full well I know it’s not.

“Good, now turn around. I want a piece of that ass before we head off” I roll my eyes but do as I’m told. Guy might be a Cunt but at least it’s extra money. I bend over into the bed as Scooter undoes his belt. Fucker better be quick.

—–

After Scooter fucks me for what feels like hours without end we set off to Justin’s last UK venue on the tour bus. I don’t really feel like hanging with his band so I just hop in one of the beds, trying to nap. I wonder if Justin knows Scooter likes sharing me?

I’m just nodding off when someone opens the curtains. Probably a member of the band trying to cheer me up.

“I’m trying to sleep, I’m not in to mood” I say groaning. Why can’t these guys just take the hint?

“I thought you were always in the mood for me?” Oh my god. That’s Justin’s voice. I turn around and there he is, standing there with that cocky grin.

“Justin? Oh my god what are you-” he puts his finger to my mouth.

‘Shh’ he says 'scooch over’ I do as I’m told and make room for him to get in. He climbs into the bunk bed and wraps his arms around my waste. He closes the curtains.

'You’re so fucking beautiful’ he presses his lips to my neck and puts his big soft hands on my stomach. He feels my abs and starts playing with the hairs around my navel.

'I’m gonna make you cum right here’ My dick fills up instantly he turns me on so much. What the hell is he doing here? He always takes the jet. He trails his hand down to my crotch and grabs my dick causing me to moan.

'Shut the fuck up whore’ he grabs my dick harder. 'Don’t want anyone to hear you behaving like such a slut’

He brings his fingers to my mouth and shoves them in there causing me to lube them up with my tongue.

'Lube up my fingers’ I swirl my tongue around his strong fingers 'fuck yeah, Fucking slut. Take off your pants’ i do as I’m told and unbutton my pants and pulling them down over my ass.

He removes his fingers from my mouth and presses a finger to my hole teasing my entrance causing me to moan.

'Fuck you’re still loose from last night? Fucking whore’ if only he knew it was because of Scooter. And with that he shoves his finger deep inside me. He moves his finger in and out of my ass for a a while before adding a second finger finding my spot each time.

'I love making you squirm” he takes his fingers from my ass and moves me so I’m lying down on my back. He latches onto one of my nipples. I try not to moan so the band don’t hear us but fuck he’s good with his tongue.

“Justin, fuck” he removes his mouth from my nipple with a pop and starts playing with my dick.

“Look at your dick” I’m uncut. So he pulls my foreskin down slowly to reveal the head of my dick. Pre cum poses out of the slit.

“You British boys and your uncut cocks” he moves his head down to my dick and swirls his tongue around the head making me scream.

“Fucking be quiet slut” and the he goes for it sucking my dick hard and fast, I’m so turned on I won’t last long. I’m trying so hard to be quiet but that band must be able to hear me.

He moves faster, and faster and faster until I’m about to explode.

“Justin, I’m gonna cum, fuck” and with that he pops off my dick, still pumping it and then squirts and squirts of thick white cum oozes from my dick decorating my torso.

“That’s it baby, so Fucking beautiful” A little while after I’ve cum Justin takes off his Tshirt and uses it to wash up the cum off my body.

'There, now you’re perfect’ he disposes of his Tshirt and we stare at each other intensely. He leans down and kisses me slowly on the lips. He sends tingling feelings down my spine.

He rests his head on my chest and I wrap my arms around him. Justin’s never ever been this affectionate before. I don’t want to push me luck but, I have too.

'Justin, are you ok?’ I ask running my fingers through his hair.

'I’m so sorry for how I treated you last night, it was uncalled for’ wow I wasn’t expecting this.

'Hey it’s ok I crossed the line I should have asked’

'No, it’s not I was out of line, you deserve to be treated better it’s just’ he pauses what ever he’s trying to say it’s hard for him to say it. I just pull him closer into me.

'That area, my ass is… no ones…. look it’s just not a good place for me ok?’ He looks at me with those big soft brown eyes. He’s so beautiful.

'I understand, it’s ok’ he lifts up to kiss me gently.

'Since it’s our last night together tonight, I’m gonna make you feel so special’ that makes me feel so, amazing. I just smile and kiss him back.

'What did you have in mind Mr Bieber?’ I ask

'Well after the show we can order some room service and then I’m gonna fuck you all over that hotel room’ he looks at me with that cocky grin and wiggles his eyebrows. I giggle and kiss him.

'That sounds amazing’ I like this side of Justin, it just makes me fall in love with him even more…. I’ve known for a while I’ve been in love with Justin and I know it’s wrong but, I can’t help it.

“Will you stay and watch the show tonight?” Wow after all these years I’ll finally get to see him perform, I’m overwhelmed. I can’t hide the happiness from my face.

“Of course? I’d love too” I’m like a giddy fan girl, I lean down and kiss him.

“I really need you there, plus I may have a surprise for you” this is gonna be the best night ever.

—

Justin’s performance is amazing that night. He’s so happy and smiley and seems to really be enjoying himself. I’ve heard he’s just been too pissed off to even care about performing lately so it’s so refreshing to watch.

After the show I’m escorted back stage and there he is waiting for me, shirtless of course and still wet from Sorry. I run over to him and give him a huge kiss. 

“Justin, you were amazing” I kiss him again even harder if it’s possible. He just giggles into my mouth.

“Thanks babe” I run my hands over his wet chest. He nipples are hard from the cold water.

“Fuck I can’t wait to have you inside me” I lean down taking one of his hard nipples in my mouth and suck down, hard.

He hisses but pulls my head up straight away.

“Not yet babe, remember I said I had a surprise for you” fuck, what on earth could the surprise be.

“Close your eyes” he commands. I obey him and close my eyes. I feel like I’ve been waiting for ever when someone grabs my face and kisses me. Who ever this is, they aren’t Justin but I go along with it. This person has soft plump lips and gently slips there tongue into my mouth.

Justin’s comes behind me and starts kissing my neck. Fuck who could this mystery man be.

“Open your eyes babe” he whispers into my ear. I open my eyes and- oh. My. Fucking. God. I’m lost for words, I just stare in shock.

“Hey Ryan, I’m Cameron Dallas, heard a lot about you” fuck. Fuck. Fuck… fuck.

“Surprise babe” Justin says from behind me lightly kissing my neck.

I’m lost for words I just stand there in shock. I can’t believe Cameron Dallas is in front of me and he KISSED ME!!

“Justin says you’re a fan, I’m honored” Cameron kisses me again. His lips are so soft. My dick fills up.

“Since that mouths open, why don’t you put it to good use?” Cameron grabs my head and shoves me to my knees.

“Have fun babe” Justin says walking over to the couch sitting down and eying me and Cameron up like a meal.

“You not gonna join in bro?” Cameron asks Justin. He better join in.

“Not yet dude, I wanna watch you ruin him first” Says Justin, grabbing a bear on the corner next to him and taking a swig. I can already see a tent appearing in his sweats.

I look over at Justin before I unbutton Cameron’s pants, almost seeking permission. He nods and I waste no time. I unbutton Cameron’s jeans and pull them down to reveal bright pink Calvins. His dick is rock hard already.

I start sucking the head of his dick through his calvins causing a moan out of Cameron’s mouth.

“I guess he is good with his tongue” oh Cam you have no idea. I pull his underwear down to reveal a long hard pink dick. His balls hanging low and full. Fuck they’re just a big as I thought they’d be. I take one of his balls in my mouth. Cameron starts pulling in my hair hard.

I look over at Justin and see him palming himself through his sweats. I put on a show for him, lathering up Camerons balls the hair on them grazing my tongue.

I use this opportunity to explore Camerons body. I lift my hand up his body feeling his hairy trail, the trail thats gotten me off so many times. his abs are perfectly defined and his nipples, oh my god. So hard and pert between my fingers.

“Fuck” he gasps, “over on the couch I want that ass”

I travel over to the couch, lay down and arch my back. Cameron comes behind me and pulls my pants down including my underwear.

“Wow bro you weren’t kidding, his ass is amazing” I look over at justin and Smile, he watches me intensely whilst swigging on his beer.

Cameron spanks my ass behind me and stretched my cheeks exposing my hole. I wasn’t prepared for what happens next. He shoves his tongue deep in my hole causing me to gasp.

He lathers my hole up breaks away and blows cold hair onto it causing me to clench.

“That’s it Ry, put on a show for Daddy” he carries on eating my ass. I dont take my eyes off justin, I look at him desperate to pleasure him.

He takes the hint, he puts down his beer and swaggers over to me. He doesnt say anything, just takes out his Dick and shoves it into my mouth. Camerons tongue against my ass caused me to moan around Justins Dick. 

“Fuck yeah babe, suck my dick” With that Justin starts fucking my mouth making me choke on his fat dick.

“Man thats hot” Cameron says from behind me. “I can’t wait to be inside this ass” I feel Cameron lining his dick up against my hole. Luckily Im still loose from being fucked and fingered from earlier.

Cameron presses his dick inside me. Justins dick falls from my mouth from my screaming. Justin grabs my hair and slaps me hard. He grabs my head again and shoves his dick back in my mouth.

“Keep sucking whore, you love being filled dont you? fucking slut” Cameron starts fucking me, hard. He Dick is thinner than Justins but just as long. God he’s such a good fuck.

“My god his ass is amazing” He smacks down on my ass. I’m crying from being chocked by justins dick and fucked by Cameron.

“I told you bro, he’s amazing” Justin removed his dick from my mouth and movies behind Cameron and me, watching his dick enter my hole.

“I hope you’ve got room for more Ry” what the fuck… I cant take much more. 

Cameron stills, his dick still hard in my ass and thats when I feel it. Justin also lines his dick to my hole. The pain is almost unbearable, but so fucking worth it.

Justin just manages to get the head into my hole. The feeling of Justin and Camerons dick inside me is almost too much. I feel like I could cum instantly.

“Move Cam” and with that Cameron starts fucking me. His dick massaging Justins inside me.

“Look at my beautiful boy, being filled by two cocks” Just hearing Justin talk like that causes me to start cumming. I’ve never cum untouched before, its almost too much. My body spazms. My cum decorates my body and the couch. 

“My god, he’s something else” says Cameron he slides out of me and turns my body round.

Him and Justin both hover over me, they start jerking eachothers cocks, kissing eachother. just the sight of the pair of them is enough to make me cum all over again. Cameron Cums first. long hot cum decorates my face. He tastes so amazing.

I use my tongue to gather to cum in my mouth Justin groans and shoves his dick in my mouth as he cums. His hot sweet cum oozes down my throat. Justin and Camerons cum taste amazing together.

“Fuck bro you said he was good but not that good” Says Cameron. Justin just smirks down at me, leans down and kisses me softly.

“He’s sensational” Justin leans down and kisses me again. I’m head over heels with this man.


	6. Chapter 6

I Lay there spent and covered in my cum, Justins and Camerons. That was one of the hottest moments of my life. As Justin’s kissing me his phone starts ringing.

“Fuck, hold on a sec babe” He puts his underwear back om, grabs his phone and leaves the dressing room leaving me and Cameron alone.

“So, how was that?” asks Cameron, flashing that cocky grin.

“Amazing, everything I dreamed It would be” i finally find the courage in me to stand up, fuck my ass aches I guess getting fucked by two dicks does that. I his as I walk over to put my underwear on.

“We didn’t hurt you too much did we?” Cameron says, he’s so arrogant, I love it.

“No, it was the best sex of my life” And I’m not lying

“Cool” he walks over to me and starts kissing me. He has some of the best lips I’ve ever kissed. Just like Justins they’re so full and soft. 

I gather the courage and break out kiss to take on of his nipples in my mouth. I’ve imagined what these thick nubs would feel like in my mouth, and it makes my dick fill right back up.

“Fuck” gasps Cameron grabbing my hair and pulling it hard. I lick as the soft patch of chest hair in the middle of his chest and make my way down his toned stomach. I just start licking the soft hairs leading down to his dick when Justin walks back in.

“what the fuck” He shouts. I pull away from Camerons body and glance at Justin, confused.

“I know right bro? he’s ready to go again” You can tell Cameron doesn’t know Justin well, I can tell somethings pissed him off.

“I let you fuck my whore once dude, not again, get dressed Ryan Its time to go” He grabs his clothes and leaves us alone again. 

“Well that was fuck while it lasted” I said standing back up. Cameron pulls me towards him and kisses me.

“The guy can be a real dick sometimes huh?” said Cameron feeling my ass.

“He’s ok, just doesn’t know how to handle his emotions sometimes” I peck him on the lips and start getting dressed. So does he.

“Is this your phone?” He asks

“Yeah” He starts typing on my phone, whats he doing?

“If you ever get bored of Justin, or you’re visiting the states, hook me up” He winks and me and gives me my phone back. Wow! Cameron Dallas just gave me his number.

“If you want my services you should really go through my agency”

“Buddy, I’m not gonna pay you for something you enjoy, Call me, and give my regards to Justin” He swaggers out of the room leaving me stood there in my underwear. what a night. My phone dings and its a text from Justin ‘Hurry Up’ Charming.

———-

When we get back to the hotel room Justins still pretty quiet, Sometimes I wish he’d just say how he feels instead of just holding everything in.

“are you ok?” I don’t know why I’m asking, he’ll never tell me.

“Turn around” He says with his back to me, taking off his tshirt and unbuckling his belt. I do as I’m told and face the wall. I feel his presence behind me and he starts pecking my neck with his soft lips. Id much rather him tell me whats happened but if sex distracts him, then I’m here to help.

He grabs my jeans and pulls them down and sinks to this knees exposing my ass. He caresses my ass gently and my breathing gets heavier with the anticipation. He spreads my cheeks exposing my hole.

“Are you sore babe?” 

“a little” I breathe out

“Daddy’s gonna make you feel better” With that he licks a stripe on my ass hole. I gasp out, fuck my ass is so sensitive but his tongue feels so amazing. He breaks away to spit on my hole, then he starts right back in moving his long tongue around my hole.

With one hand he spreads my cheek open and with the other he starts tugging on my dick. Fuck the sensation is too much. He starts fucking my hole with his tongue, moaning causing vibrations against my hole. I’m wet already, pre cum covering his hand.

“You’re gonna cum like this, with my tongue in your ass” He laps my hole up, the sounds its making is obscene. I gasp out and without warning I’m cumming against the hotel wall and on Justins hand. He squeezes my dick, making sure he milks out every drop.

“Turn around” he whispers against my ear. I turn around and wow… he looks so beautiful. He brings his cum covered fingers to my face almost showing them off like a prize. I open my mouth expecting him to feed it to me. He doesnt, Instead he brings it down to his own thick hard dick.

“wow” I say in shock. I can’t believe what I’m seeing Justins using my cum as lube and hes getting himself off. I watch intensely unable to take my eyes off the amazing sight.

He wanks himself off staring at me intensely, like his using just the thought of me to get off. His breathing gets more coarse and I know he’s close. i sink to my knees and he grabs my shoulder and he starts cumming. His cum decorating my smooth chest, buckets and buckets worth of his thick white cum train down my body.

Justin comes down to my level and licks a stripe of cum off my chest and kisses me allowing me to taste his cum. I moan at the amazing taste. He pulls away and holds my face.

“Shall we get room service babe?”

—-

After we order room service we’re both completely stuffed. We’re lay in bed together in just our underwear. The meal was amazing, not just the food but Justin. We spoke about the silliest things like favorite TV shows, movies and it almost felt like… a date.

“Fuck I ate too much” He says, his stomach is bulging our slightly from the food we just ate and it’s so adorable. I start caressing his stomach playing with his hairy trail.

“You still got room for ice cream right?” I say teasing him.

“Theres always room for ice cream, especially when I’m gonna lick it off you” He grabs the ice cream, spoons a bit out and lets it drop on my belly. I gasp at the coldness and giggle.

“Justin it’s cold” He dips down and licks it off my stomach.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll warm you up later” with that he leans over and kisses me sharing the ice cream with me.

“What times your flight tomorrow?” I ask changing the subject.

“early, Id much rather stay with you” He says taking another bite of ice cream. The sex surly. Surly he means he’d rather stay and have sex.

“Don’t be silly, you get to perform and see more fans, thats amazing. Plus I’m sure you’ve got a boy in every country”

“None of them are as special as you” Fuck He’s never been this attentive befre its so unexpected. “Plus I’m bored of touring, I’m tired man, I just want to sleep”

“I’m sorry you feel that way” I run my fingers through his hair “why don’t you say no? you don’t wanna extend the tour?”

“Scooter won’t have that, and he’s the boss” Scooter again, he’d rather make money that give Justin the break he deserves.

“Justin, you’re the biggest pop star in the world believe me, you’re the boss” How can he not see this?

“It’s a little more complicated than that, anyway, I have a surprise for you” I can tell he’s trying to change the subject but i just go with it.

“You got Nick Jonas hiding in the wardrobe” I ask jokingly

“No, and you could do a lot better than a Jonas Brother babe” He walks over to the draws and gets a little package out.

“Nick Jonas is hot” I say teasingly.

“Have some respect for yourself babe, here, open it.” He hands me the package, fuck he got me a present. My heart flutters.

“Justin, wow you didn’t have to do this” I feel so overwhelmed I can’t believe he got me an actual present.

“I know but I think you deserve something special” He flashes me a smile that makes me weak. I waste no more time I unwrap the present to reveal a small box with MICHAEL KORS across it. 

“Oh my god, Justin” His smile grows bigger. I open the box to reveal a Rose Gold watch. He bought me a watch. “Its, beautiful” He takes the box from my hand removing the watch and puts it on my wrist.

“I thought for a while about what I should get you and I remember you saying Beauty and the Beast was your favorite movie growing up so thats why I chose Rose Gold” Oh my god, he’s put so much thought into this gift, i feel just completely overwhelmed.

I can feel the words on the tip of my tongue, I’m so close to telling him I love him but I stop myself and just kiss him.

“It’s beautiful, I love it” He pushes me down and kisses me, pinning my hands above my head ad grinds out dicks together.

“I’m gonna speak to Scooter in the morning, I don’t want you to leave yet” he leans down and kisses me again but I break the kiss.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Is he asking me to stay?

“I want you to travel across Europe with me, You keep me sane I need your there” Oh my god this is just too much.

“I don’t know what to say” I felt almost speechless, he just giggles and caresses my cheek.

“Just say yes Ry” and now he’s nicknaming me. he’s so adorable.

“Yes, of course yes” I grab his face and bring it to mine kissing his beautiful lips.

“I’ll get Scooter to call your manager tomorrow” and then its back to reality. I need to remind myself I’m the prostitute and he’s the client.

“Maria’s not gonna be happy to reschedule my other clients, It’ll be worth it” He climbs off me and lies down left to me and starts gently caressing my chest.

“How long have you been doing this for?” he asks

“I’ve worked for the agency for about 2 years now” All the other times I’ve seen Justin he’s never really taken an interest in my personal life.

“You could be so much more, you’re beautiful” That comment makes my cheeks blush, why is he so adorable?

“Nah, I was never really gifted academically and I never truly had to confidence to do anything else but I know I’ve always been good at sex” I’m breaking so many rules talking to Justin about my personal life but i don’t care.

“Well, what did you wanna be when you grew up?” he starts gently playing with my nipples which is hugely distracting.

“Its stupid, you dont wanna know this shit” He pinches my nipples hard causing me to gasp.

“Tell me or I’ll tickle you till you tell me” He’s got a mischievous look on his face.

“You wouldn’t dare” That was probably the wrong thing to say. I try to get away but he’s too fast. He Grabs me by the waste and starts tickling my belly till i fall back on the bed.

“I wouldn’t dare huh?” Cocky bastard. I scream and laugh at the same time. He’s so much stronger than me I don’t even compare in strength. He Just tickles me.

“FINE FINE I WANTED TO BE AN ACTOR” I scream out in desperation. He finally stops tickling me and kisses me gently.

“Why didn’t you peruse it?” He asks

“I tried, moved to london after college, had a few auditions but I couldn’t make the rent so, I got picked up by the agency, starting making good money and, just kinda gave up” It didn’t feel good admitting I just gave up to a world wide super star.

“I know this is easy for me to say but, you should never give up on your dreams”

——

Justin alarm blasts out of his phone causing us both to wake up. He stairs behind me turning over to turn off his arm. He turns me over to face him and kisses me.

“Morning babe”

“Morning” I kiss him feeling those amazing full lips against mine causes my morning wood to harden even more. I trail my hands down his body and grab his hard heavy dick.

“babe, we don’t have time” I don’t care I just move down to his dick and take it in my mouth. He moans out and grabs my hair and starts fucking my mouth.

“fucking slut, can’t wait can you?” even at 6.30 in the morning his dirty talk is amazing. I suck on the big purple head of his dick causing his precum to graze my tongue.

“You taste so amazing” I say moving my hand up and down on his dick. I kiss down his hair balls and lick from underneath his balls, back up his shaft and start sucking his dick again.

“Lick my ass” I pop off his dick in shock. He turns over and lifts his ass in the air. I’m in a little apprehensive after the last time I touched his ass but I don’t say anything. I stretch his cheeks open and reveal his hole.

Its a perfect shade of pink and decorated with hair. I knew his ass would be hairy. I gently lick the soft flesh and he groans. I blow gently against his hole causing him to clench. I lick around him, he’s so soft. I feel the coarse hairs against my tongue.

“Fuck you’re good” he groans. I slip my tongue into his hole and lick the inside. He screams and clenches against my tongue. I grab his dick and start wanking him.

“Fuck slut, you love daddy’s hole huh? fuck” I lick around his hole some more and feel pre cum ooze out of his dick. He moves from his position, turns and kisses me. He pins my arm above my head and breaks away from my lips. “wow, I taste good” my god he’s so hot.

Justin then dives into my pit licking up and down my hairy pits. My god i nearly cum then and there.

“I’m gonna lick you clean you filthy slut” He uses his other hand to tug my dick up and down. I’m so close I won’t last.

“Fuck babe i’m gonna cum, i’m gonna cum” He moves his hand even faster. The feel of his tongue against the hairs on my armpits make me explode all over myself. He lifts off my pit to look at me as he ruins me.

“God you’re hot” I just about finish cumming when he dives down and takes me cock in his mouth. I scream and squirm at the over stimulation. Little shit knows how to ruin me.

“Fuck Justin stop please” I beg, he giggles taking his mouth off my dick. He gathers cum from my body, lifts his arms up and rubs my cum in his hairy armpits. 

“Lick me clean bitch” I do as I’m told and lick my cum from his musky pits. He tastes amazing. he ducks down to kiss me. “We taste so good together, turn over I’m gonna decorate that hole.

I turn over and lift my ass in the air. He stretches my cheeks apart and starts getting himself off.

“Fuck look at that beautiful used hole, Daddy’s gonna cum all over it baby” and with that he groans and i feel his cum decorate my hole. He makes the most unruly noises as he’s cumming. After hes finished cumming he starts licking his cum off my hole. I gasp in shock and the amazing feeling.

—–

After me and Justin are finished messing around he get dressed quickly to speak to Scooter to organize me going on tour with him. I get a shower whilst Justins talking to Scooter. I’ve just finished getting dress when Justin enters the room.

“Hey babe, is everything sorted?” I ask. He walks in the room and throws his phone at me. “what’s this?” He looks furious, he has a look of rage on his face.

“watch it” he says leaning against the wall. I press play on the video. I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Its a video of Scooter fucking me. 

“how, how did you get this?” How the hell did he see this video, who the fuck videoed me?

“Scooter showed me” That fucker

“You mean that fucker videoed me without me knowing?” I feel violated, its bad enough that ass hole pressured me into sex, but he filmed me without my consent?

“Was I not enough?” He huffs out.

“What?” He can’t believe that, surly

“Was My dick not pleasing enough for you, you had to get fucked by HIM” He raises his voice causing me to jump. “I can’t believe you let him touch you”

“No Justin it wasn’t like that, I didn’t want too” He has to believe me, I can’t believe that fucker is trying to ruin us.

“Took his money though right? was the 50 thousand dollars I’m paying you not enough?” 

“No it wasn’t about the money, He, he made me feel like I had no choice, like he was gonna do it anyway” I can feel the tears building up, I try to remain calm.

“I’m such an idiot, I thought you really cared” he starts pacing the room now with his fist clenched.

“I do care about you”

“BULLSHIT!” He punches the wall causing a bang making me flinch “You let him touch you, you’re disgusting”

“I couldn’t give a shit about him, I give a shit about you, I only want you”

“LIAR” He charges over to me, grabs me and throws me into the wall. I cry out in pain. He blocks me in making me unable to move. “If you only wanted me, you wouldn’t have let him fuck you, but you’re a whore, why am i surprised?” I cant help myself anymore, tears start to leave my eyes.

“stop it” I beg, I can’t take anymore of this, I love him.

“How could I let myself believe that a whore could care about me, I mean I’m paying you right? you only want my money and my dick, I bet you’ve let dirty old men fuck you since you were a kid huh?” I punch him, and punch him hard. no one talks to me like that.

“Go fuck yourself you entitled FUCK!” He growls and grabs me by my throat. I close my eyes waiting for a punch but It doesn’t come. Instead he loosens his grip and walks away.

“I won’t be needing your services anymore, get the fuck out of my life” then he walks out and leaves me in the room alone. I sink down to the floor devastated.

—–

After a while of crying I go back to my own hotel room and start packing. I’m utterly devastated. I notice my room door open, I get a little bit of hope.

“Justin?” I ask, the desperation clear in my voice.

“Nope, sorry” Scooter. fucking ass hole. 

“Why?” I ask, I demand to know why this fucker has always had it in for me, and now he’s ruined things for me and Justin.

“My boy was falling in love with you, I couldn’t let that happen, I knew the only way i could convince him to dispose of you would be to show him our time together” He winks and caresses my face, I pull away and slap him.

“You sick fuck” He giggles, un-phased by my slap.”what did I do to deserve this?”

“You were becoming a problem, I need my boy focused on touring, and recording. Can’t have his bit on the side clouding his judgment.”He throws a brief case on the bed.

“It’s all there, don’t spend it all at once, I docked you 10 thousand, you weren’t that good of a fuck” he sniggers and leaves me in the hotel room alone. I’ve never felt so used, cheap and cheated in all my life. I guess this is why you should never fall in love with clients. You get you heart broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few months since Ryan and Justins huge argument and Ryan has moved on, accepted that he’ll never see Justin again. He’s currently In L.A. with an amazing new client but things turn complicated when he bumps into an old friend.

It had been a few months since my fight with Justin. It took me a while to get over it but I think I got there. I just can’t believe he felt so betrayed after Scooter paid to fuck me. Oh well It doesn’t matter now, I haven’t seen him for months and work has been amazing. At the minuet I’m in L.A. accompanying a client to a red carpet event. I’m just getting dress buttoning up my shirt when a pair of strong arms wrap around my stomach and soft lips kiss my neck.

“Now Mr. Mendes , If you carry on we’ll be late” That’s right. Shawn Mendes was my latest client. I love my job. Shawn giggles against me neck.

“Does It look like I care?” He spins me around and Kisses me gently. I kiss back and grip his hardening dick. “wanna mess around before the awards?” He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

“Fuck yeah” With that Shawn gets on his knees, pulls my underwear down and takes my half hard dick in his mouch. “Fuck yeah suck my dick” I breathe out.

He looks so amazing with my dick hardening in his mouth. When I’m fully hard he pulls my foreskin down and sucks my sensitive head causing my knees to buckle. I caress his face, feeling my dick in his mouth. He looks up at me with those sweet eyes. He pops off my dick and starts wanking me slowly.

“You really do have a nice dick” He goes back at it. This time sucking hard and with a purpose.

“Thanks, fuck you’re good at this” He brings his strong hands to my ass and starts squeezing my cheeks. He slips his fingers aside my hole and starts prodding a finger inside me. “Oh my god” I gasp out. He giggles, slipping my dick from his mouth. Shawn stands back up and pushes me on the bed. He straddles me ripping my hand buttoned shirt open causing button to fly across the room.

“I’d have taken it off” I say cheekily.

“I’ll buy you a new one” He dives down straight to my hairy nipples. Since Justin always preferred me smooth I let my body hair grow. I’ve got a soft patch of hair in the middle of my chest which Shawn starts to lick.

“I can’t wait to fuck you later” I say. Shawn loves being fucked hard. These pop boys are desperate for dick.

“How about I fuck you and then you fuck me” He says sucking a mark next to my nipples.

“Sounds amazing” He lifts up taking off his shirt in the process revealing his perfect body. He’s perfectly defines. Hard chest, abbs and the most perfect arms I’ve ever seen. He unbuttons his pants and brings out his long think cock. He might not be very thick but fuck he’s big.

He straddles my face and shoves his dick in my mouth. He starts fucking my mouth straight away causing tears to form at my eyes. He takes his dick from my mouth and slaps my face with it.

“You’re such a dirty boy” I say, He just giggled and kisses me.

“Bro you aint seen nothing yet” He starts wanking his dick “I’m gonna cum all over your face” He says with intent.

“Fuck yeah! Decorate my face with your cum” I slip my finer in my mouth and lube it up. I bring my finger to his hole and slip it in gently. Luckily he’s still loose from when we fucked this morning. I search for his spot and start massaging it.

“Fuck, oh my god” He gasps. I slip my finger in and out of his wet used hole. He cums all over my face. Squirts and squirts of his delicious cum decorates me face, neck and chest. He groans and kisses my lips covered in his cum, He shoves his tongue in my mouth sharing the taste of his cum “Your turn” He pecs me on the lips and makes his way to my dick.

He takes it in his mouth straight away and starts bobbing up and down. He wanks me off with one hand as he sucks on my dick. I won’t last long. Just having the taste of his cum in my mouth makes me so close. A few more tugs and I’m cumming. Shawn swallows everything that I give him, each squirt hitting his throat. After I’ve finished cuming he kisses back up my body and kisses me.

——

As Shawn has to walk to red carpet I join his managers assistant Paula into the arena. He’s attending some sort of awards show. I’m so excited at the thought of meeting so many celebrities tonight.

“Oh my god I’m so excited” I say as we find our place back stage.

“Don’t get too excited honey you probably won’t meet anyone, you might be able to watch the performer from the side of the stage though.” That’s just as good I suppose.

“Who’s performing tonight? Please tell me it’s Rihanna” I ask in hope.

“Unfortunately not although Demi Lovato is” really? That’s the best she can do.

“Demi? Please tell me more relevant people are performing” I mean girl can sing but, shes always so pressed.

“Well Shawns performing obviously, Kendrick Lemar, Justin Bieber-“

“what?” I say, shock clearly written across my face “Justin Bieber’s here?”

“Oh god you don’t like him do you? Guy is a major douche” I can’t believe Justins gonna be here. I’ve spent so long trying to get over him and, he’s here.

“No I’m just surprised is all, he doesn’t normally do awards shows when he’s performing” I’m fucked.

——

I’m on edge the entire night. I’m so anxious at the thought of seeing Justin again yet so excited at the same time. True to what Paula said, He’s performing. I see him from across the other side of the stage and he looks so… unhappy. He’s wearing generic sweat pants a sweat shirt and he’s cut all of his beautiful hair. Despise all of that he’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. My heart leaps.

When he’s performing he seems so distant, almost like he doesn’t wanna be there. It breaks my heart. It’s almost as if he’s lost all of his passion. When he’s finished the crowd cheer as always and he heads off stage. IN MY DIRECTION.I chicken out, I excuse myself from Paula and head to the bath room.

When I’m in the bath room I splash some water on my face. He makes me weak. Despise everything He’s the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. I’m drying my face when someone comes into the bath room. I throw the paper towels in the big and make sure I look good and I see him, his reflection in the mirror. Justins stood looking at me in shock. I turn around slowly to face him.

“Hey” I say nervously.

“What are you doing here?” He says, almost in shock to see me.

“I’m here with a client” The shocked expression changes to anger. He looks so intimidating.

“Who?” He says calbly.

“I can’t say” He storms over to me, grabs me and shoves me into a cubicle. He slams the door shut and locks it. He makes me body shudder with how close he is.

“I’m gonna ask you one more time, who are you with?” He grip on my arm tightens.

“Shawn Mendes” I say quietly looking down to the floor.

“That little pussy? Fuck that” he pulls my hair back and shoves his mouth onto mine. Fuck I’ve missed the feel of his lips. It’s the most passionate kiss I’ve ever received. Its like months and months of tension is released through the kiss.

I grab the back of his neck and pull him in making sure he doesn’t stop kissing me. I waste no time and use my other hand to grab that thick dick and to my delight he’s already hard. He moans against me mouth.

“FUCK” He bites my lip hard and starts rutting against my hand. “You missed daddy babe?”

“Fuck yeah, I’ve missed you so much” He pulls his pants down half way and places my hand on his dick. Not taking his eyes off mine. I start wanking his off slowly the tip of his dick is already wet with pre-cum. He moans. Fucm I’ve missed the sound of his moans.

“Get on your knees” He commands. I sink to my knees and take his dick straight in my mouth. Mmm fuck I forgot how amazing he tastes. So sweet. I light around the big purple head of his dick. He grabs the back of my head and starts fucking my mouth, hard. Making me choke. He doesn’t care, he just keeps fucking. “Fuck yeah, you’re mine, you’re mine” he pants. He doesn’t last long pretty soon his dick explodes in my mouth. He groans violently and shoves my head on his dick keeping it there as he cums. I swallow half of his delicious cum but make sure to savour some on my tongue.

I slip the head of his dick out my mouth and reveal a pool of his cum. He giggles and starts strocking my face.

“swallow” he says simply and I don’t need telling swice. I get back up and Kiss him slowly, and with that he storms out of the cubicle and slams the door shut leaving me there.


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey! don’t you dare walk away from me” I scream at Justin. I’m sick and tired of being treated like a worthless object. He turns around and looks at me in shock, like no one has ever dared raise there voice to him.

“who the hell do you think you’re talking too?” he says calmly, walking over to me slowly.

“You can’t do that to me! you can’t push me out of your life and use me like that” I try so hard to keep my cool.

“Oh I’m sorry, last time I checked you where a whore, you’re meant to be used” He’s so close to my face now, I can feel his breath against my lips. He looks so, broken.

“I might be a whore but you’re a dick for treating me like this, it’s wrong”

“No whats wrong is you letting that sick fuck touch you”

Back to Scooter again what the hell did Scooter do for Justin to react this badly?

“I tried telling you I didn’t have a choice” Scooter pretty much manipulated me into sleeping with him, why can’t he see that?

“Bullshit!! You know how hard it is to find someone who genuinely cares about me? people only give a shit about me because I’m ‘Justin Bieber’ and I thought you were different, I really Fucking cared about you and you let him fuck you" tears started to form in his eyes, it was breaking my heart seeing him this way. This is the first time he’s ever truly opened up to me. I bring my hands to his cheeks.

“Justin, I really Fucking care about you. Can’t you just open your mind for one second and believe that I didn’t want to hurt you?“ I plead rubbing a tear from his face.

“If you cared you wouldn’t have fucked him” he grabs my hand and moves it from his face. When he lets go it ruins me.

“I’m a prostitute Justin, I didn’t know how to handle that situation I’ve never- I’ve never cared about a client as deeply as this before”

“It doesn’t matter now, that fucker ruins everything” he sniffs rubbing his nose away from his sleeve. He walks over to the sink and starts running the taps, splashing water on his face.

“Justin, what did he do? As far as I was concerned he was like a father to you” I need to tread very carefully. Justin’s like a loaded bomb! He could go off at any moment.

“I-I can’t" he breathes out facing the ground.

“Can’t what Justin? you can tell me anything” I reach for his hand and give it a squeeze letting him know I’m here for support. My phone starts ringing startling the pair of us, bringing us back to reality. “Sorry? One sec” It’s Shawns assistant.

“Hello” I answer trying to sound as casual as possible.

“Where the hell are you?” She’s says sounding annoyed.

“Sorry I’m just in the toilet, I don’t feel very well” I lie, hoping she believes me.

“Oh well try and get out here as soon as you can Shawna wondering where you are” bringing me right back to reality. I’m supposed to be working.

“I’ll be out soon” I hang up. “I’m sorry”

“Who are you with?” He asks. Frustration riddles his voice.

“You know I can’t-”

“Can’t tell me, right. Forgot, have a nice night Ryan” he turns around and makes for the exist. I grab him and pull him back.

“No please don’t do this don’t walk away I can’t-” I stop myself from saying anything else. “Just, please don’t” I plead. His face is completely unreadable.

“Where are you staying?”

“The Gallow”

“Me too, my rooms 2345, be there tonight” he leaves me then. Stranded in the bathroom. Even though things still around great between us my heart fills with joy after seeing his beautiful face again.

—  
When we get back to the hotel I make my apologise to Shawn stating I’m feeling too sick to perform and services tonight. Thankfully he believed me.

Later on in the evening I make my way to Justin’s room. Anxiety fills me, what will he say? What will he do? If there’s one thing I’ve learnt about Justin Bieber it’s that he’s unpredictable.

When I knock on his door he answers straight away. He looks, breathtaking. He’s honestly one of the most beautiful men I’ve ever seen.

“Hey, come in” He opens the door more for me to enter. I don’t really know where to put myself, i just stand in the middle of the room. “You wanna drink?” 

“No thanks I’m good”

“Suit yourself” He grunts pouring vodka into his empty glass.

“So… what did you wanna talk to me about?” I waste no time, I wanna get to the bottom of this mess.

“So… It was just after my 18th Birthday. I’ve kinda always been attracted to guys you know but I was never really, brave enough to act on it so I just pushed those feelings to the back of my head. I could never really talk to my Dad so I thought I’d confide in the next best thing, Scooter” He downs his drink and poors himself another.

“So I told him, That i was… attracted to guys and he went bat shit crazy, He said my career would be over that he would have the cancel the release of boyfriend. Then he said there was only one way to find out if I liked guys… and then he kissed me.

“He.. what?” fuck I couldn’t believe it

“He kissed me, I kept saying no, no but, he wouldn’t listen. He said I better let him fuck me or he’d ruin me, I guess he did that anyway since I went off the rails.” silent tears started streaming down his face, It broke my heart. I walked over to him and wiped his tears away.

“Look at me, I am so sorry that you had to go through that” he sniffs and brings my hands down.

“I hadn’t done anything with a guy before you know, he took it all away from me. So it became a regular thing, him… fucking me. He said he’d ruin me, that the world already hates me because they think im a… faggot” I flinch at that word.

“He manipulated me into having sex with him for over year before I couldn’t take it anymore. It was his idea to start hiring prostitutes he said it would help my urges but I think he just got off at humiliating me”

“Justin, I’m so sorry, what he did to you was wrong, why do you keep him around?”

“He says he’ll expose me, says he has videos of me fucking prostitutes. I guess thats the real reason why he paid them” he squeezes my hand.

“I am so sorry I did that to you, I just… couldn’t handle the thought of him touching you” He rests his head against mine.

“It’s ok baby” and I kiss him softly on the lips. I feel a spark in my body that I’ve never felt before.

He grabs my face and shoves me against the wall shoving his tongue in my mouth.

“Fuck I’ve missed you lips” he breaths against my mouth. “I’m so sorry”

“Don’t shut me out again” i bring my lips to his, I could kiss him forever. His lips feel so soft against my own.

He cups my ass with his strong hands and lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and gasp into his mouth. He giggles.

“Fuck I’ve missed your moans” he kisses me again and carries me to the bed, his strong arms bulging as he carries me.

Justin throws me onto the bed causing me to yep. He stands over me and slowly lifts his shirt off revealing his toned physique.

It’s just as magnificent as I remembered. Smooth defined chest, toned stomach this time covered in new tattoos. I can’t keep my eyes off him. He looks down at himself and giggles.

“Missed me?” He asks flashing me that cocky grin.

“Fuck yeah” I move down and take one of his perfect nipples in my mouth, sucking on the hard nub.

“Fuck!” He hisses as I bite down I move to the middle of his chest and lick the soft patch of hair there. “Take off my pants” he orders.

I unbuckle his belt and shove his pants down to reveal his hard dick. The head already shiny with pre cum.

“You know what to do baby” he says caressing my face. I get on all fours and take his long thick dick in my mouth. I’ve missed the taste of his dick. Bitter yet sweet.

He wastes no time he grabs my by my hair and starts Fucking my mouth, making me choke on his dick.

“You have an amazing mouth” he grunts. I take his dick from my mouth and start rubbing it up and down. I start licking his big hairy balls causing him to squirm.

He moves from my mouth, gets on the bed and moves behind me cupping my ass. My body tingles in anticipation.

“I’ve missed this ass” he says and he pulls my pants down. He waits, letting the anticipation fill me up and then he spanks me, hard making me moan.

“Fuck! Spank me” he does it again? And again. He grinds his dick against my ass and pulls my hair back.

“I’m gonna make love to your beautiful ass”

“Fuck me” I plead. He pulls on my hair harder.

“Fuck me, what?” He asks aggressively.

“Fuck me daddy” I squeal. He moves back and spreads my cheeks apart and shoves his thick tongue in my hole.

“Such a hairy hole” he blows on my hole before licking up and down again making me scream.

“Fuck! Fuck! You’re amazing” he spanks my ass with his tongue deep in my hole. He breaks away to shove one of his fingers inside me

“Fuck my finger” he commands. And I do as I’m told. I move backwards and forwards on his thick fingers moaning as they enter me. He slips another and another into me finger fucking me open.

“I’m ready baby, please fuck me” I beg.

“I want you to ride me” he lays on his back and lifts his strong toned arms up revealing his thick armpit hair.

Like a good boy I sit on top of him and place his thick dick against my hole pressing the head inside me slowly.

“That’s it baby, nice and slow” he caresses my ass with his hands as I finally sink on his dick. I feel his Pubic hair against my ass and he spanks me. “Bounce”

I start bouncing on his dick! Fuck he feels amazing.

“Fuck” I squeal “I love having you inside me.” He grabs my hips and starts pounding my ass making me scream

“Fucking whore!! Take my dick” fuck I’ve missed his dirty talk. I start wanking my dick off. I’m so wet I could cum any moment.

“You take my dick so good baby” he lifts up and squeezes me closer to him placing our mouths together.

He breaks our kiss and looks at me intensely. I can’t take my eyes off him. He’s fucking me and I feel… amazing.

I feel myself getting closer and closer with each thrust. His dick swells inside me.

“Fuck baby I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum” he pounds at my ass one last time thrusting into me deep as he cums. He explodes deep inside me. I feel his cum decorating my hole. He bites my lip as he comes down from his orgasm.

He slips out of me slowly and flips me round on the bed, shoves my ass in the air and shoves his tongue in my uses ass. I scream out at the Immense pleasure.

“I taste amazing” he says. He kiss my cheeks and starts licking up my back until he reaches my mouth kissing me. Making me taste his cum.

“Get yourself off” he commands. I start wanking myself off and he starts to play with my hole. He slips his finger into me slowly and presses against me prostate causing me to decorate the sheets with my cum.

When I finally come down from my orgasm he kisses me from behind.

“I love you” he whispers

“I love you too” my heart swells with happiness. I’m in love with Justin Bieber and he loves me.

As we’re kissing each other the hotel door opens the pair of us still oblivious.

“What the fuck is this?” He both look up startled to see Scooter staring down at us.


	9. Chapter 9

‘Shit!’ I screamed. I jumped out of Justin’s arms and ran to my clothes at the bottom of the bed slipping my underwear on.

'What the fuck is this?’ Scooter said early calm. Neither of us replied. I looked over to Justin both of us looking as shocked as each other. 'I asked you a question buddy, what’s going on?’

Justin looked petrified. I had never seen him looks so scared before. He looked down the the ground in shame.

“What about you whore? What are you doing here?” I glared at him. He was quite possibly the most disposable human being I’ve ever come across.

“Both of you lost your tongues huh? What did we decide buddy? We decided that this whore was only after more money”

“Fuck you!” I screamed at him. He stormed over to me and backhanded me across the face. Sharp pain hit my cheek as I fell to the floor. He growled and picked me up by my hair.

“You stupid little whore” he dragged me over the the wall and shoved me against it.

“Let go of me” I cried trying to fight him off. He turned me around and pinned my arms around my back. He was too strong I couldn’t shake him off.

“Shut the fuck up” he breathed into my ear. “Look at him, look at your whore” he said to Justin.

Justin slowly lifted his head his face blank of expression. I sent him a pleading look, begging him to save me.

“I told you all he wants it your money! He’s only good for one thing isn’t that right whore?” he starts caressing my ass making me quiver in fear.

“Justin help me please” I pleaded. Tears stared forming from his eyes he was just sat in shock starring at us.

“He does as he’s told, he’s a good boy, aren’t you baby?” Still no reaction from him. Scooter shoves his hands into my underwear squeezing my ass cheek.

“Get off me please” I start to cry unable to control my emotions. I just Focus my eyes on Justin hoping he’ll at least do something.

“Now you’ve been a bad boy, you need to be punished” holding my arms with one hand he used this other to unbutton his jeans. “Now I’m gonna fuck your boy in front of you, show you how much of a whore he is”

“NO!!” Justin screams shocking me. He charges over to Scooter and pushes him to the ground causing us both the fall. He lands on top of him and starts punching him.

“You” punch “sick” punch “"fuck” he’s like a man possessed. I run over to him and pull him off Scooter. I hold him In my arms, calming him down.

“You stupid little boy” Scooter says getting to his feet. “You can kiss your career good bye you spoilt little fuck”

“I’m not a little boy anymore Scooter I’m a man, you do what ever you want to me but you don’t get to hurt the man I love” my heart swells when he says love.

“Love?” Scooter barks out a messaging laugh. “You’re more stupid than I realized”

“Scooter you’re fired! I want you gone out of my career and out of my life” Justin says strongly. I caress his arm up and down letting him know I’m here.

“You can’t do that I made you”

“I made myself! You just helped me along the way, and then you took advantage of a scared, confused boy. You’ll leave quietly or I’ll tell your wife, kid and the world that you raped me”

“You do that and the entire world will know, you’re a faggot”

“Better a faggot than a rapist, not fuck off”

Scooter admitted defeat and left the room leaving me and Justin in silence. Justin turned around to face me and grabbed hold of my face starring at me intensely.

“Are you ok?” He asked caressing my cheek. I start crying wrapping my arms around him.

“I was so scared” I said crying into his shoulder.

“I know baby, he won’t touch you again I promise” he kissed my cheek.

“I’m so proud of you and…” I had to take a breath and get some courage. “I love you too”

He grinned and brought his beautiful lips to mine and kissed me slowly.

——–

The next morning I woke up slowly at the sound of places and cups clashing together. I lift up in shock and see Justin organising breakfast.

“Oops! It was meant to be a surprise” he said giggling. He stood shirtless, flashing his perfect body and wore joggers low enough for me to see his pubes. His thick ass holding them up.

“Justin you’re adorable” I said grinning up at this gorgeous man.

“I know” he said sitting on the bed and kissing me. “How did you sleep?”

“I slept ok! How come you’re up so early”

“I had a few errands to run, I fired scooter officially and I… cancelled the rest of my tour”

“You what??”

“I’m burnt out babe. I wanna focus on me and my boy”

“Your boy?”

He took out a small back from the pocket from his joggers. It looks like a ring box I gasped in shock.

“Open it” he said grinning.

I took the box from his hands, beaming ear to ear. I opened it to reveal a silver ring with tiny diamonds engraved into to.

“Don’t worry it’s not an engagement ring, it’s a promise ring. A promise that I won’t hurt you or let anyone hurt you ever again”

Tears formed from my eyes I squealed and jumped on him. Kissing him passionately. He turned me round so he was on top and slid between my legs, his hard dick pressing against my ass.

“I love you Justin Bieber”

“I love you too Ryan”

—–

Epilogue

4 MONTHS LATER

“Keep your eyes closed” shouted Justin from downstairs of his LA Mansion. I had given up the Rent Boy business and moved in with him a few weeks ago and I hadn’t been happier.

“You’re acting like this is a surprise” I replied groaning. My gorgeous man was getting another tattoo. I wasn’t happy since there was another part of his perfect body I wouldn’t be able to see.

He sneaked up behind me and kissed me quickly on the cheek making me squeak. “Turn around and open your eyes babe”

I opened my eyes and looked at my shirtless man in… shock.

“What do you think babe?” He said grinning. He had covered his entire body in tattoos. It looked… so sad.

“Justin I can’t see your body anymore do you not think this is a bit much?”

“Close your eyes” he said softly. I did as I was told and closed my eyes.

“It’s still me baby” He took my hand and brought it to his chest. He moved my flat palm over his smooth defined chest and paused over his nipple.

“Still have my nipples that make you hard instantly” he proved his point as my dick filled up instantly. He then moved my palm over his stomach.

“I still have my hard stomach you love cumming on” he continued moving my palm further down feeling his untrimmed hairy pubes to his throbbing hard dick.

“Still have my dick that makes you cum untouched” he let go of my palm keeping my hand on his dick.

“I still have my lips, that make you quiver” he grabbed hold of my lips and kissed me slowly, dragging his tongue against my lips asking for entrance to which I granted and out tongues caressed.

“Open your eyes”

I opened them and smiled softly at my gorgeous man.

“It’s still me” I shoved my lips against his and kissed him passionately. He caressed my ass and then picked me up causing me to wrap my legs around his waist.

He carried me to his massive bed and dropped me on it. I quickly discarded my clothes and he stepped out of his joggers revealing his hard dick.

“God you’re beautiful” I breath out he slowly climbs on top of me smiling.

“Will you fuck me?” He asks.

“What?” I ask in complete shock. We had been official for 4 months and we hadn’t even talked about me Fucking him. “Baby are you sure?”

“Yeah, I trust you” he smiles down Innocently at me. I growled and turn him round so I’m on top.

“Justin Bieber” I say wrapping his legs around my waste “I’m gonna ruin you” i shove my mouth against his invading it with my tongue. He bites my lip and turns is back around lying on top of me.

“You might be fucking me, but I’m still in charge of you” he reaches behind and grabs my dick pressing it against his hole. My dick oozes precum in excitement. “You want daddy’s hole baby?” He asks

“Yes daddy!” I beg. The anticipation is killing me.

“Then you better open daddy up” he turns around shoving his thick hairy ass in my face and taking my hard cock in his mouth in the proses.

I spread his cheeks and expose his hole to me for the first time. It’s perfect! Light pink surrounded by thick hairy. I lick the soft piece of flesh slowly. He groans over my dick.

I start fucking hole with my tongue lubing it up. Bringing my fingers to his hole I press inside it slowly. He’s so tight.

“Fuck” he breaths out in shock causing my dick to fall from his mouth. “Add another baby, slowly”

I do as his commands and add two fingers inside him moving them in and out gently I bring my tongue to his hole, licking around the edges.

I finger him open a little while longer until he’s loosened up.

“I’m ready babe? I’m gonna ride you” he moves swiftly on top of me and presses my dick against his hole and begins to sit on it slowly.

“I love you” I breath out, he feels so soft and tight. He leans down and kisses me.

“I love you too baby” a few more inches and I’m fully inside him. He moves up and down my dick slowly, the sensation is amazing. He groans in ecstasy.

I start thrusting up in time with his movements causing him to scream out. “Fuck me baby, fuck me” he groans and j always do what daddy says.

With him still inside me I flip him under me and start pounding into him making him scream out.

“Daddy I won’t last long” I say breathing into each others mouths.

“Cum inside me babe, I wanna feel you pulse inside me” that’s all it takes. I take one last deep thrust and I start cumming. Painting his gorgeous hole with my cum.

“Fuck!!” I scream, having one of the most intense orgasms of my life. Below me Stares at me in pure ecstasy groaning and screaming… is he, cumming?

I look down at his cock and there he is, slowly cumming untouched, decorating his newly tattooed stomach with thick wads of cum. I grab hold of his dick and finish his orgasm off causing him to spasm. I fall on top of him spent and still hard inside of him. He wraps his arms around me and starts stroking my hair.

“Thank you” I mutter.

“For what babe?”

“For trusting me, I love you” I say kissing him slowly.

“I love you too” he replies.

——–

“Hello is that the executive of TMZ? Well this is more a conversation about how I can help you. I have some very intimate pictures of a Mr Justin Bieber. The world might have seen him naked already? But have they seen him in bed naked with another man?”


End file.
